


wait for my sign.

by guccislippers



Category: SHINee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guccislippers/pseuds/guccislippers
Summary: 'He left the studio immediately after the recording. He looked great as usual...'





	wait for my sign.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first fic I dare to post, I'm shy lol. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy it, feel free to comment, I'm very very curious about your opinions :*

He left the studio immediately after the recording. He looked great as usual, but his face seemed tired. He walked through the studio’s hallway, continuosuly touching his short, blonde hair. He did this quite often since he cut it, maybe because he thought it looked too fluffy or something. This hairstyle made him look 10 years younger and 10 times cuter, but his new look was still divisive for many people.  
I was waiting for him at the end of the hallway. Well, not exactly for him, but the end of the whole recording. Officially, I was a stylist, but I did various jobs at the company. I tried to be around him as many much as I could after the tragedy, but I was busy too, and it was hard to manage supporting him all the time.  
That day was the first time that week when we could meet. “I thought you’d never come,” I greeted him jokingly, but it didn’t really make him smile. He was standing in front of me with his hands in his pockets, not looking in my eyes. I didn’t mind him being like this. I didn’t expect him to run into my arms, it was not this style. He had a very unique personality, yet he was a really sweet and humble man... but when it came to love, he was a bit childish and couldn’t express his feelings as well as he wanted to. He had his own style of living and I didn’t want to force him to be someone he wss not, so I accepted that he might never kiss the life out of me when we meet.  
“Sorry,” he said, “it was a long day.”  
“It’s fine. But don’t be such a grumpy grandpa, at least smile for me a little, I haven’t seen you since Sunday,” I poked him on his arm, but he just rolled his eyes and whined a little, like that poke was the most painful thing in the world. “Whatever, just come here,” I opened my arms and hugged him gently, placing my head on his shoulder. He pulled his hands out of his pockets to hug me back. I loved the way he held me. It was firm but not that painfully strong. He might have not been good with words, but when I managed to make him soft, he really tried his best and I could really feel that he loved me. Of course that doesn’t mean that he was always cold, no. He could be very passionate, too when it was the right time and place. That day was not. He was a celebrity, he had to keep his relationships in secret, and we were still in public.  
I gave him a kiss on his jawline and unfolded myself from his hug. “We should go. I’ll pack my stuff, and meet you at the parking lot in 15 minutes,” he said, but still kept a hand on my waist lightly. I nodded and moved one step back from him. That was the sign that I let him go. He never left me suddenly, he always waited for my sign. He disappeared soon behind a white door at the end of the hallway.  
And 15 minutes later we were indeed sitting in the backseat of the big black car. I put my head on his shoulder, my eyelids were heavy, but I didn’t want to fall asleep. He was looking out of the shaded carwindow, his fingers tangled in my hair that fell onto his lap. We sat in silence, the only noise was the car’s blunt hum. Suddenly everything went dark, and the next thing I remember was him holding me in his arms, while the elevator brought us to his apartment. He skillfully managed to put the housekey into the lock while still holding me.  
His house was dark, even his puppies were asleep. The bigger dog lifted his head as we entered, but stayed calm. He put me down on the bed, took off my shoes and started to remove my makeup with a baby wipe.  
“I’m sorry,” I murmured, “I didn’t want to be this tired today.”  
“It’s okay, we both worked a lot.” He helped me to take off my clothes and then covered me with the blanket. He undressed as well, and less then 3 minutes later we had already fallen asleep with the puppies on the top of the bed. That day was our 10 months anniversary.


End file.
